The present disclosure relates to wireless network technology, and more particularly to methods, computer program products, and systems for improving utilization and service quality of the air interface. In conventional wireless network environment, the air interface between a user equipment and a base station is determined by predefined quality-of-service classes and associated channels based on a subscription level of the user equipment.